


Dean, This Thing is Following Me

by littlepenguin96



Series: Cas and Cuteness [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepenguin96/pseuds/littlepenguin96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until the ball drops...<br/>and then it's time for fetch :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, This Thing is Following Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. Shout out to my bestie, nerdettedrabbles. This is a work in progress.

Dean and Sam had already collapsed after a tough hunt when Dean senses something familiar watching him. Dean doesn't even open his eyes when he said, " Cas how many times do I have to tell you that it's fucking creepy."

" My apologies, Dean." A little whimper made Dean's eyes fly open as he saw he was the subject of two identical puppy faces, one on his best friend (or something, Dean didn't want to even think about feelings) and a live puppy. As in a dog, Dean hated dogs.

“ What the hell, Cas? A dog. Really?” Dean promptly made a bitch face that rivals Sam's when the pup wiggled out of Cas's arms and lick attacked his face. “ Yuck! Down! NO! Down!” Dean forced that puppy off him and pushed it to the floor.

Sam jerked awake and sat up knife in hand, looking for a threat. “Dean?” He took in his brother's angel and a little furball of a puppy, a husky by its face, on the floor. “Where did she come from?” Sam nodded toward the pup while putting away his knife, since it was only Cas.

“ This canine seems to be following me. It won't stop, Dean.” Cas tilted his head in puzzlement at the small mammal's actions.

Dean sighed and rubbed his face with a hand. He pursed his lips and watched the puppy chase it's tail. “ Well, when did the dog start following you?”

“I first encountered her when I was searching for information.” Cas inched closer to Dean while he watch the puppy.

Sam was watching the puppy too. “ And she just started to follow you?” Sam secretly liked the furball, she was so tiny. He quickly calculated the chances of Dean letting him keep her out of habit.

“Yes.” They all watched as the pup walked over to Cas and pawed his leg. Both Winchesters felt the need to face palm when Cas took out some jerky from his trademark tan trench coat pocket and gave it to the puppy.

“Cas...” Sam began.

“Cas, man, you can't feed a dog continuously and not not expect him to follow you around.” Dean said as he leveled a look at Cas.

 


End file.
